Tainted Blue:The Starting Point
by Aquos35
Summary: With Crime Sorcière destroyed,Jellal Fernandes was saved by Lucy Heartfillia. After time,will love blossom? But it looks like fate has something else to say... (Revised! Rewritten chapter to come soon! For now just enjoy the deleted chapters while I rewrite them, so that you will know the plot).
1. Start of disaster (Deleted)

**Disclaimer:Aquos35 does not own Fairy Tail.**

**This is my ****first fanfic ok?Might be horrible**

* * *

**Jellal's POV**

It was just an ordinary day at the guild,we had just finished defeating a dark guild yesterday and were resting when the door bursted open.**  
**

**Normal POV**

Jellal turned to see who destroyed the door only to see three familiar faces."Fukuro,Vidaldus and Ikaruga,the three strongest mages of Death's Head Caucus!"Meredy gasped,"What do they want here?"While Ultear looked down looking guilty,which is very strange,"Does she knew them?"Jellal thought concernedly,"They look very familiar though,"

**Ikaruga's POV**

Hmm...I heard from the client that the guild we were assigned to destroy,Crime Sorcière is a very powerful guild that has defeated countless dark guilds,Who would expect to see just three people?How dare they look at us like we are aliens!Hmm...but the blunette guy seems strangely familliar**.**Oh well,time to finish this.

**Lucy's POV**

What a crazy day this is!First,Erza announced that she is dating with Laxus then now,my team(excluding Erza,who refused as she wanted to have "fun" with her new boyfriend) left on a job without me!Well,I guess I could do an easy job for now...

* * *

**Please review!**


	2. Chaos in Crime Sorcierè (Deleted)

**For the guest review:thank you for your idea,if you want Erza to break up just vote in a review,I will be happy to keep Erza x Laxus though**

**To MiddNightt:Thank you for the first review!**

**Please do not hesitate to correct my spelling mistakes as English is not my first language**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

I found a request to defeat a dark guild consisting of just three mages and the reward is huge,300.000 thousand jewels!I could buy my own house!But instead of the address of the client,there is a map of the dark guild with a note saying that the client will deliver the reward once I finish.

**Normal POV**

"Mugetsu Ryu,Garuda Flame!"Ikaruga cried."Easy,Arc of time!"Ultear said as the fire immediately turned into ashes,but out of sudden,Fukuro appeared behind her.

"Evildoers must die!Capture Ho Ho Hou!"Fukuro screeched while Jellal and Meredy watched in horror(and disgust)as Ultear was swallowed alive.

"You bitch!Sensory li.."before Meredy could finish her sentence,a creepy voice was heard,"unfortunately baby,your enemy is me,Rock of Succubus!"

Jellal looked horrified as he saw a punk looking Meredy being controlled by Vidaldus.

"How dare you!Grand Chariot!"Jellal angrily attacked as the light blast accurately blasted the attackers,knocking them out.

**Jellal's POV**

Ugh,that Grand Chariot really drained my energy,but I still have to protect Meredy!I had failed Ultear greatly though,she died(in fact,she was digested)because of me.

**Normal POV**

Jellal was too busy blaming himself to see two newcomers,from Raven Tail...

* * *

**This chapter is short because the members of the Trinty Raven easily defeated them before Jellal in turn,defeated them with one attack.**


	3. More chaos in Crime Sorcierè (Deleted)

**Ok!I tried to make this** **longer,here it is,Chapter 3 of tainted blue!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Jellal snapped out when he sensed a great magical pressure,he immediately turned to see Raven Tail members,Ivan,Flare,Nullpuding,Obra and Kurohebi and also saw four new faces,Jose ,Sol,Aria and Totomaru appeared behind the emerging Raven Tail members.

"That fat head client is indeed right,the dark guild he hired was really weak,though they did defeat some..."Flare muttered,"Can I finish him?""No,"Ivan replied sternly,"I want to see how well the newcomers can do their job,remember,we need to defeat him to get money-chan."

They sweatdropped after he said money-chan.

Jellal questioned,"Are you from Raven Tail,and isn't the four of you from Phantom Lord,the one that Fairy Tail destroyed?"

At the mention of the name Fairy Tail,they tensed up,but Jose sooned smiled back and snickered,"Hn...the Phantom Lord has disbanded already young man,now..."showing his Raven Tail mark on his left ankle,"We are Raven Tail!"

The others did the same.

Aria's mark is on his left bicep,Sol on his right foot and Totomaru's is on his left chest

"We will finish our job ASAP,goodbye."Jose said as thousands of ghostly soldiers appeared.

"Master,problem!"Totomaru suddenly shrieked,"a member of 'that guild' is coming!I could have finished her but 'that guild' will get suspicious!"

"Grrrr...I guess we have to retreat for now,Obra,erase his memories!"Ivan commanded.

"Yes master."Obra obeyed as a light beam attacked Jellal,slowly sucking his magic.

"It is called Forget Magic,which can make people forget everything and can drain an enemy's energy,strong right?But the Magic Council forbade the use of such magic in X634 after alot of robbers used this to make the victims forget everything."Ivan proudly boomed as he watched Jellal falling down.

"Time to escape!Gate of the bird of paradise,Apus!"Aria said as he pulled out a black key."And also,"Aria added,pulling out a silver key,"Microscopium!"

A colourful bird of a size about twice as big as Happy(which is still small) and a giant microscope with blue eyes appeared.

"I command you,Microscopium to shrink us to 15mm each so that we could fit in Apus."Aria commanded.

The giant microscope obeyed and soon,they escaped with Apus in their shrunken size.

Lucy appeared at Crime Sorcierè soon and was horrified to see such mess,but more when she saw Jellal(yes,she knew him at the Oracion Seis arc)in a battered mess.

She quickly tried to wake him up.

After a few attempts,she managed to wake him up with the help of a bucket of cold water.

But when Jellal woke up,the only thing he said was,"Who are you?"

* * *

**Ok,to make it clear,Phantom Lord joined Raven Tail and Aria can use celestial magic**

**Please review!**


	4. Memory loss and a newcomer (Deleted)

**The evil writer's block has possesed me!Get ready for slower updates.**

**All of Tainted Blue's chapters are unbetad and has no spell-check(I chose not to) and english is not my first language**

**A special crossover chapter here,consider this a gift for my followers who had been waiting for so long.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

"What?You do not remember me?I met you at the Oracion Seis incident!"Lucy gasped,"Oh well,how about Erza Scarlet?"

"Who is she?And who are you?"Jellal asked with a hint of alarm.

"Lucy Heartfillia,just call me Lucy. We had met before but it seems like you got an amnesia so I better take you to Fairy Tail,who knows they could help."Lucy said.

"Alright,"Jellal agreed.

"Wait a minute,where is Ultear and Meredy?"Lucy questioned.

"Who the hell are they?"Jellal wondered,thinking that those names were somehow familliar.

Without answering him,Lucy immediately took a golden key,"I open thee,gate of the maiden,Virgo!"A puff of smoke appeared and a maid with pink hair appeared.

Jellal suddenly gave a look of horror as he remembers something.

**_Jellal's memory:_**

_A blindfolded man took a black key and a silver key while saying something. Soon,a small colourful bird and a giant microscope appeared._

_**End of Jellal's memory**_

Noticing his strange look,Lucy questioned,"Why?Is there something wrong?"

Pointing accusingly at her,he exclaimed with fear,"You are one of them!"

Without thinking,Jellal ran away as quickly as possible from her,feeling betrayed.

Closing Virgo's gate,Lucy instinctively chased after him,but Jellal was fast.

"Good,she is nowhere to be seen."Jellal thought while turning around.

He did not see a teenager with silver hair standing in front of him. Of course,he bumped into the teenager,HARD.

With a loud 'Thud!',both of them were falling backwards.

He winced in pain,before taking a look to whom he crashed to.

He saw a teenager with silver hair,his left ear was pierced twice. Like him,the teenager too was wincing in pain.

Jellal immediately tried to help him,but was greeted with a flying fist towards his face.

That is when he realised that the teenager was carrying a sword behind his back.

**?'s POV**

This man is very clumsy!He crashed to me without looking,and WOW,he was really strong.

I was thrown back and I fell. My head hurts so much and oh!BLOOD!HOW DARE HE!

I immediately punched him in the face when he tried to help me.

He then became frightened. I then saw that he was staring at my sword.

"Hmmm...It could be payback time..."I muttered,slowly taking out my sword.

* * *

**Who is this mysterious person?I gave details already,he is a character not from Fairy Tail.**

**Apologies for the late update,and do not worry,if I were late to update I would not annoy you with a new chapter that is just stupid author notes.**

**Please Review!**


	5. Haru and Elie (Deleted)

**OMG,just realised that I wrote shorter than expected for this chapter so I did editing. Thank you for all the reviews,if you have questions just ask.**

**And wow!All the reviews hit bull's eye!Congratulations!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Explosion!"the teenager attacked right after he drew out his sword.

Lucy stopped in her track as she heard an ear-splitting cry,followed by explosions to her North,which is where Jellal went. Worried,she ordered Virgo to dig a tunnel for her to go faster.

The teenager smirked as he saw the man falling down to the ground in shock. Satisfied,he turned back and was about to go away when the ground suddenly shaked.

A maid carrying a blonde woman suddenly popped out of the ground,taking him by surprise.

**Lucy's POV**

I was really worried. What if Jellal died in that explosion?Wait,why am I so concerned about him?Could it be because he just lost his memories again?Or is it L...

I blushed immediately while dismissing the thought.

A mental fight between me and my mind was about to start when a voice interrupted.

"Princess,we are here,"a feminine voice was heard. I was surprised,luckily it was just Virgo. Hahahaha,silly me.

Noticing that she had surprised me,Virgo apologised and said her usual punishment crap.

As I dismissed her,I scanned the surroundings. I was in a deserted area in a small town.

To my West there stood a silvered hair man and... Jellal!

He looked at me at shock. After a minute of awkwardness,he asked rudely,"Who the fuck are you?"

I could swear that I could see steam pouring out if my head. Luckily,I was raised as a noblewoman so I could control myself.

Trying to keep self-control,I politely asked,"Excuse me,but what did you do to my friend right there?"

"Oh,that piece of shit?I merely punished him. Are you his wife?Wow,you two just look like each other,both are shit."He snarled.

That did it. I lost my cool,"NO,I AM NOT HIS WIFE!AND HOW DARE YOU CALL ME SHIT!Gate of the bull I open thee,Taurus!"

He looked quite amazed as Taurus appeared. He praised my body like usual and like usual too,I made up a story about how that teenager tried to touch my breast and nearly raped me.

He really got mad this time and began attacking the teen like crazy."You are not good enough for Lucy's body!"Taurus screamed angrily while his owner sweat dropped. "Wow!what a strong(and pervy)cow you got there!"he complimented,before adding,"But,can it defeat this?Melforce!"

That caught her by surprise as one of her strongest spirits was defeated easily."Scorpio!"she tried."Hello miss Lucy,"Scorpio greeted,"I would love to help you but unfortunately I am currently having a date with Aquarius so I can't,sorry."

"What?No!"Lucy screamed,but thought that it is better to let him go than face the wrath of Aquarius.

"Hey,chill big breasted woman,I am here not to fight you know? Geez,you are just like Elie,very stupid and has big boobs and..."he started."W.H.A.T DID YOU CALL ME,HARU?"a cold voice asked,or rather demanded,coldly.

"N-nothing E-Elie..."the man called Haru stuttered."Oh,so that rude man is Haru,and the woman behind him is Elie. Wait,have I heard the name Haru before?"Lucy thought.

**_Flashback_**

_"Everyone!"Natsu announced,"If you had seen a guy with silver hair and a large axe tell me immediately!I want to fight him again!"_

_"Natsu,it is a large sword,not axe."Happy corrected._

_"But if we do not know his name it will be hard to find him."Erza said._

_"Hmm...I think his name was Hatsu,or is it Hazel?Oh!I am sure his name was Hazelnut!"Natsu thought,which earned him a punch from Erza while Gray muttered how Natsu always thinks about food._

_**Flashback ends**_

* * *

**Your review makes me happy,please review!**


	6. Draco (Deleted)

**I really got the inspiration to write so here it is! A very quick chapter of Tainted Blue.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

"I apologize for my friend's rudeness here,it all started when he fought with a pink haired guy. He really went apeshit after that,but I didn't know that his anger was as far to the extent of injuring a stranger who had accidently bumped into him."the girl said,"By the way,my name is Elie and he is Haru."

"Yup,that is the person that fought Natsu for sure!Natsu sure knows how to make up names..."Lucy confirmed,before saying,"Lets bring him to the hospital first,shall we?I would have asked Wendy for this but she is having a mission with team Natsu for now(she joined as a temporary replacement for Erza).

Elie nodded,though she didn't know who is Wendy,she decided to ask later and take the 'victim' to the hospital first.

"Haru,will you kindly carry him all the way to the hospital?"Elie asked rather dangerously.

"Y-yes of course miss Elie."he whimpered.

**At the hospital**

"Do not worry,miss,he is fine,just needs to rest for a few hours and he will be fine!"the nurse said,which made the gang relieved.

"You were really careless,Haru,be careful next time."a voice behind Elie said,followed by 'puns'.

"Oh,Griff,Plue!Sorry,I didn't realize you were there!"Elie said,revealing a jelly like creature and...Plue!

"W-wait,isn't it Plue!"Lucy shrieked,checking her keys at the first sight of Plue.

"Wait,Plue's key is here so,is he another Nikora that coincidently has the same name?(Glares at a certain Mashima sensei)

"Hmm?Is there something wrong about Plue,miss umm..."Elie asked concernedly.

"L-Lucy is my name and no,I am just wondering if you are a celestial mage since Plue is Nikora,a zodiac spirit."she reaponded rather quickly.

Looking at her confused look,she decided to demonstrate,"Gate of the canis minor,I open thee!Nikora!"a canis minor spirit appeared,surprising both Haru and Elie.

"P-Plue?"Elie stared in amazement.

"Is that really another Plue?"Haru added,his eyes as big as saucers.

"Pun,pun!"the two Plues started to 'talk' with each other.

"So Plue is actually a spirit?Cool!But what about Griff?Is he a spirit too?"Elie asked.

"Hmm...perhaps,anyways,I did not properly introduce myself before,my name is Lucy Heartfillia and I am from Fairy Tail."she greeted.

Hearing the name Fairy Tail,Haru immediately jumped out of his seat and started to pull the collar of Lucy's shirt(like bullies often do) and started to ask in a very threatening tone,"If you are from that guild,you should know a person with pink hair right?"

"Y-yes,but(cough)he is on(cough)a mission right now so(cough)..."Lucy gasped.

"Haru,enough!"Elie's voice boomed in the silent hall,"stop causing us troubles in magnolia!"

Pulling Haru by his ear,Elie said,"It seems that your friend is alright,so we are going back to Garage Island. Tell him when he wakes up that I am sorry for what my friend did. If you want,do visit us at Garage Island!"

"Yes,thank you very much!"Lucy said.

"By the way,I won this gold key at the casino and I think that it is a celestial key like your Plue has,so here,consider this as an apology present."Elie added while tossing the key into Lucy's hand.

"T-thank you very much!I will make sure I visit Garage Island one day!"Lucy tearfuly cried.

"Now,let's see what is the spirit..."she said while examining the key,"wait,there is something wrong,there are no zodiacs that has a fire sign,maybe if I concentrate my powers,I will find out."

Transferring all her energy to the key,she is surprised when the gold paint started to melt,revealing a black key.

"I-imposibble!I heard that black keys had disappeared a long time ago!Oh my god,Elie sure is lucky to find this,looking at the texture,it must be the constellation Draco!"she shouted.

**At Crime Sorcierè**

****A srange-shaped hooded figure was seen carrying two bodies,presumably woman,towards the woods while saying,"Mission complete,sir..."although there was no one there,which gives us an idea that he is speaking through telepathy with someone...

* * *

**End of crossover!**

**Please review! The more reviews I get the more inspiration I get to write.**


	7. Next target Zentopia? (Deleted)

**At the hospital(Normal POV)**

"Okay,the nurse did say that Jellal has to rest for a day so I might as go to Fairy Tail first..."Lucy thought to herself. Taking her key pouch,she stood up and summoned Plue to keep her company along the journey.

**At Fairy Tail**

"Whaat?"They shouted as Lucy explained what happened."You meut wth Hazpurltnutt?"Natsu blurted out with his mouth full of food,"I wannna fihgt wyh hm!"

"Natsu,enough!You had spit food on me and do not apologize?I will make sure you suffer!"Evergreen cried(with some sticky substances,presumably sauce,on her dress).

They started to brawl,which accidentally knocked on Cana's barrel of booze.

She started to get really mad that she attacked the brawlers along with Gildarts(who has a policy of 'his daughter's enemy is his too').

Soon,the guild began their usual brawl,before Erza got annoyed and stopped them.

"Enough!Then doing nothing how if we investigate the case?"Erza scolded.

"And I think that the client is suspicious too!"Lucy added.

"Ne,Lucy,how if we leave this matter to the Magic Council instead?"Happy suggested,which earned him a smack from Erza,who reminded him that Jellal is an outlaw and that it would be best to visit him first.

"Alright,so it is decided then,you brats go visit Jellal while Gajeel and I will work on this case."Makarov instructed.

"But gramps!Why not me instead of Gajeel?I can help you know!"Natsu whined.

"So are you sure you want to help?This case will need to use your brain you know…"Makarov challenged while hiding a smirk.

"Eh?Come to think of it,I would rather visit Jellal instead!"Natsu said.

"Heh,you should have not asked him,you know how dumb he is."Gray smirked.

"What did you say Ice Block?"

"I am merely speaking the truth,flame brain!"

"Enough!Lets not waste our time and go visit Jellal!"Erza interrupted.

"Aye sir!"they said while holding hands together.

Although it was not seen by Erza,it was clear enough to see that Laxus was feeling a bit jealous of her sudden outburst to Jellal's case.

**Somewhere in a secret place...**

"We had successfully retrieved the bodies of Ultear and Meredy of Crime Sorcierè,sir."

"Good job,now it is time to brainwash them…"

"And we can finally have revenge on Fairy Tail,hihihi."

"Hn,but remember our first priority first."

"Yes,to destroy Zentopia without fail…"

"Don't mess up like what Oracion Seis did,Guttman…"

"Of course,I will never fail Tartaros sir,"

"Good…"

* * *

**Okay,I originally planned to write an author note chapter since I got a writer's block but I decided to just post this.**

**So anyway I need OC's for this guild so send it through reviews or PM's(make sure it is complete,like history,weakness etc).**

**I will personally chose the OCs but if yours was not chosen it does not mean it will never appear in this story,I might use them later. **


	8. Fall of Zentopia (Deleted)

**Thank you HoneyBeeCupcakes and xX. ShadowDragonSlayer .Xx for lending their OCs!**

* * *

**At Tartaros(Normal POV)**

"So I will bring Kurami,Rai,Milleria,Cedric,Satowa,Victoria and of course,these two test subjects."Guttman decided.

"Whatt?So you plan on bringing the whole members of the Eight Hell Generals with you?"a person questioned.

"Yes master,it would be much faster if we bring more people,right master?"Guttman replied.

"Yes,and please do not call me master,remember that I am just a temporary master until 'she' comes back. Just call me Hyosuke,I am an S-class like you too you know…"The man called Hyosuke said.

"Yes Hyosuke,I think that the mission will just take about an hour or so…"He grinned.

**15 minutes later,at Zentopia**

"And that we,Zentopia…"the Arbishop said for the hundredth time today.

Byro sighed. It has been very boring for him after the fight against the Reborn Oracion Seis. To be honest,he really missed fighting and really wanted one.

"Speaking of a fight,did I just see a guard being knocked out by someone just now? I better check it out." He thought.

He was correct as he saw dozens of beat up rune knights on the entrance by nine mages.

"Wait,is that Guttman?"he thought.

"Oh,hello Byro-sama,it is nice to be seing you again. Let me introduce these people who will destroy this pathetic place!"He declared.

"The boy with a white hood is Satowa,the girl with pink hair and blue eyes is Ryuu Kurami,this girl with the stange looking watch,blonde hair and brown eyes is Rai… Anyway,attack!"Guttman commanded as eight other mages started attacking Zentopia.

"Wait,what?Ugh,where is Kanaloa when you needed the most?"Byro grunted as he blocked an attack,or rather,a sword from a hooded man,or so called Satowa,he thought.

"Its useless,Rai,do 'that'!"a pink girl(Ryuu) said.

"Ok."The said girl replied while fumbling with her watch.

Suddenly,Byro felt that he could not move at all.

"It is Rai's power,she can manipulate time with that watch. Now die!Fire dragons roar!"a boy with black hair said(or rather,roared).

"Oh,and did I forget to say?This is Cedric,he is a fire dragon slayer like Natsu!"Guttman explained.

After a few more attacks,Byro finally fainted.

"Oh my,this is so boring,lets finish this quickly. I really wanted to eat something sweet you know…"Ryuu groaned.

The rest of the Zentopian army was easy to deal with and after a few seconds(since Rai stopped the time),Zentopia has fallen.

**At the hospital**

"So it is true…but how?Jellal is very strong!He can't lose like that!"Erza gasped as she saw Jellal's condition.

"Not unless they played dirty…"Gray gritted.

Suddenly,a voice said in their heads,"Everyone,this is Warren!Zentopia had been attacked!Master Macao had informed me to tell you to go back to the guild at once!"

"What,Zentopia?"

"I-it can't be…"

"Why?"

People started to murmur among themselves,before deciding to return to the guild.

**At Fairy Tail**

"I apologize,but it seems like not only Zentopia has been defeated,but Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus also."Macao announced.

"Master!It looks like Mermaid Heel,Sabertooth,Quatro Puppy and Twilight Org had been defeated as well!"Laki added.

"That means we are the only guild left…"Macao announced sadly.

"Whaaaaattttt?"

**At the hospital(again)**

****"W-what is happening?"a nurse stuttered as a loud noise,followed by the sound of doors breaking into pieces.

"I-it seems like it came from room number 306,Jellal Fernandes!"someone shouted.

Jellal's skin started to turn blue(not scales!)as he started to wake up,revealing blood red eyes.

"It looks like the barrier has broke,luckily it was already predicted so I have time to reseal it again…until then I hope he does not do anything stupid."someone from afar said,before dissapearing in the wind.

* * *

**Rai is from HoneyBeeCupcakes,Ryuu is from xX. ShadowDragonSlayer .Xx and Satowa is a character in Illusionary Boy!**

**Please bear in mind that I might introduce crossover characters instead of OCs since I am not a big fan of OCs.**

**Please Review!**


	9. Preview of the edited chapters

**Hi guys! So if you noticed, the previous chapters have the word, (Deleted) beside it. Why? You may ask. Well, it is because I have decided to rewrite all my chapters. **

**Since I know that at least 80% of my readers are too lazy to skip back to chapter 1 (I understand,I was one of them too!), I decided that the new chapter 1 will be the chapter after this one. The new chapter one will probably consist of the old chapter 1,2 and 3 combined together.**

**New features:**

**-Word increase by up to approximately 1000 words per chapter**

**-Additional beta-ing by HoneyBeeCupcakes and some others**

**-The use of space after each commas and periods (eg. old:Hello,my name is R. new: Hello, my name is R)**

**-Plot enhanced and relationships will become realistic**

**-The removal of OCs. I expect only 1-2 OCs in the story**

**-The updated version. It means that the current updates in the manga will probably be included in this story ( SPOILER ALERT! Eg. Minerva going to the antagonist's side)**

**-Limited crossover characters. The only crossover characters I will introduce will not be major characters(unless absolute necessary). Crossover characters would come from Rave Master and some more (give your opinion on which crossovers you want to see! ).**

-**The change of genres. Have you realised that the genre has changed from Romance/Adventure into Tragedy/Friendship?**

**-There will be a sequel to this story.**

**-Slower updates (do I really have to mention this?)**

**Alright,that's it. And my *coughcough*stupid*coughcough* father had decided that it was a brilliant idea to confiscate my wonderful ipad before the exams so I will have to turn this ipad by tommorow. Sigh,I just hope that you guys will be patient enough to wait.**

**I promised that I would not add a chapter with only author notes right? Well, here is a sneak peak on my unfinished and unbeta-ed chapter:**

_Yeah, it is not everyday that you could see Jellal Fernandes gaping like a helpless fish._

_"What are you looking at?" Ultear inquired. It is no surprise that her partner's strange behaviour had piqued her interest._

_"Ah nothing, it is just a strange job request."_

_Yes, indeed the job request is odd..._


End file.
